1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guns. More particularly, it relates to an armor-penetrating, shoulder-firable gun which has a substantially free-floating barrel, bolt and bolt carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recoil and weight of the Browning M-2 heavy-barrel machine gun (50 cal.), belt-fed, make it unsuitable for firing from the shoulder. The bolt-fed sniper rifle of smaller weight and caliber will not penetrate armored targets. The bolts of guns of a caliber that will penetrate armored targets are often broken by recoil because of excessive strain on the lock lugs. Thus, there is a need for a light-weight, shoulder-firable, armor-penetrating gun that can stand up to heavy duty use. After extended investigation I have come up with just such a gun.